


Triple Trouble

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: When Victor agrees to keep an eye on the Nishigori triplets for the day, Yuuri’s apprehensive.The omega thinks it’ll be easy – it’s not like the girls are babies anymore!He should have listened to the alpha.





	Triple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, the rather lacklustre response to last week's post, "Trick Or Treat", knocked me sideways :(  
> Maybe I got the characters wrong; maybe my exploration of the omegaverse isn't what other people want; or perhaps people are getting bored...  
> So, with a little encouragement from my Victuuri Co-Conspirator, IncandescentAntelope, I've written this rather sweet piece of tooth-rotting fluff and am keeping my fingers crossed that you like it ^_^
> 
> ENJOY!!!

                Yuuri was the last person to be told. Though he should have figured that that would be the case. Victor had always been impulsive and decided things on his own, not realising that maybe, just for once, he should have asked for his husband’s opinion.

                So when he came home from the supermarket and his alpha senses picked up the scents of chocolate, candy floss and liquorice, along with the heightened scent of rose, he knew what was in store for him before he’d opened the front door.

                “Uncle Yuuri!”

                Three blurs of brunette hair and rosy cheeks ploughed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and the bags out of his hands. He landed on his back with a grunt, six small arms latching onto him in a weird, squid-like hug.

                “H-hi girls,” Yuuri managed to say as he struggled to sit up, the weight of the Nishigori triplets still pinning him to the floor, “can I at least make it through the front door before you ambush me next time?”

                Axel, Lutz and Loop stood up to give the chuckling alpha a hand with his bags, each picking up scattered cans of soup or bottles of doggy shampoo before running back inside. Yuuri dusted himself off and called out to his mate.

                “Vitya?”

                Victor popped his head out from around the living room doorway, silver hair tousled (no doubt from playing with the girls) and cheeks flushed. And the most gorgeous sparkle in his sapphire eyes, Yuuri noticed with a start.

                “Yuuri!” Victor beamed, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck for a quick hug and sweet peck on the lips. “Guess what? The girls are spending the day with us!”

                “I noticed.” Yuuri said flatly, shrugging his coat off. “What I’d like to know is, why? Where’s Yuuko?” he hadn’t picked up the sakura scent of his friend, which confused him.

                “She had to go out of town – something about a delivery for the Ice Palace going astray, so she asked me if we’d keep an eye of them until she gets home tonight.”

                “And you said yes without asking me?”

                Victor flinched a little at the stern tone of the alpha’s voice, eyes growing wide. Yuuri sighed and let his shoulders sag.

                “Sorry, Vitya.” He released a soothing note of his scent when the omega whimpered. “I’m not mad, honest. I was just caught off guard – you know it’s a bad idea to startle an alpha, especially in his own home! And I would have at least liked to have been told before I got hit by the Nishigori stampede!”

                “I’m sorry, darling.” Victor pouted. “I-I just got excited about spending time with the girls. And it’s only until dinner time.”

                Yuuri gently took Victor’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Okay, okay. But-”

                “But what?” Victor could see that something was bothering his mate, even without sensing the anxious note of his vanilla scent across their Bond.

                “We’ve never taken care of them on our own before.” Yuuri kept his voice low and soft, as if scared to actually voice his concerns, especially when the girls could easily overhear him (and he knew from past experience how they tended to pop up out of nowhere!).

                Victor chuckled flippantly. “Yuuriiiiii! It’s not like they’re babies – they’re eleven years old! I’m sure they’ll just watch tv or play on their phones. You won’t even know they’re here. Besides,” the omega continued with a soft croon, fluttering his silver lashes at his frowning mate, “it’ll be good practise for when it’s our turn.”

                Yuuri raised a brow and pursed his lips. He knew all too well that the girls took after their loud father, Takeshi, more than their more demure mother, Yuuko. He might not have spent a lot of time with them when they were small, but he had had to put up with their never-ending tirade of extremely personal questions and mischievous pranks over the years, usually encouraged by their alpha dad.

                “Uncle Vitya!” a triplet with brunette hair done up in high pigtails (Yuuri was sure that it was the eldest, Axel) called from the kitchen door, beckoning him towards her. The omega’s eyes seemed to light up at the call of his name and he left his mate’s side immediately.

                Yuuri couldn’t help but smile to himself, picking up on the warm touch of rose that circled the air. His omega was happy and feeling broody. It made his inner alpha swell with pride, seeing his mate flex his paternal muscles, even if it was with someone else’s child.

                Maybe Victor was right. Maybe this would be good practise for when they had a family of their own. After all, if they could successfully manage three pre-teen girls for a single afternoon, a tiny baby should be easy. Right?

                He followed Victor into the kitchen and was immediately hit with a surge of his own alpha’s sense of paternity at the domestic scene before him.

                Victor was putting groceries away, filling the cupboards and the fridge as a triplet with a ponytail (Loop) handed him the items from a bag, Axel was sitting at the kitchen table, chatting incessantly about a new skating video she had just found on YouTube, whilst the final triplet with her hair in a bun – Lutz – was crouched on the floor, rubbing Makkachin’s tummy.

                Yuuri bit down a happy growl. He was watching his mate interact with children. He looked completely at ease as he smiled and chatted with the girls, laughing at a joke Axel told him about the skater in the video, thanking Loop every time she passed him something, making the whole scene look like it had already been well rehearsed.

                _A natural parent. My omega is a natural parent._

Victor caught the sudden release of happy pheromones from his mate and turned to meet his gaze with a tender smile. The tiniest hint of a blush bloomed on the omega’s cheeks, knowing that his alpha was seeing him as a parent, the thought making his heart leap.

                _I can make him happy like this one day. Me, my alpha and a family. I want to give us this._

Lutz looked up from Makkachin, frowning at the goofy grins on the adults’ faces. “What’s up with you two?” she asked, displaying her father’s sense of tact.

                Axel glanced up from her phone and rolled her eyes. “Urgh, you’re not being all gross and mushy, are you?”

                “Leave them alone!” Loop quipped, her ponytail whipping against her cheek as she snapped her head in her sister’s direction. “I think it’s cute!”

                Yuuri raised his hands, palms out, ready to quash the oncoming argument between the siblings. Though the girls had yet to present their secondary genders – something that was due soon, probably before their next birthday – they seemed to already be displaying personality traits; Axel’s harsh glare seemed characteristic of an alpha (being the eldest and most like her dad, that seemed likely), Loop’s empathic nature gave her the impression of an omega, whilst Lutz’s lack of sensory awareness was similar to that of a beta, given that those with the beta gene couldn’t pick up on scents or moods as well as alphas or omegas unless it was an extremely heightened situation.

                Though it wasn’t unheard of for twins and triplets to have different secondary genders, it was almost unheard of to have one of each gender present in one family. Yuuri knew that Yuuko was secretly hoping for one of each, though she’d be happy with a whole pack of alphas if it meant her brood was healthy.

                “Alright girls, no falling out, please.” Yuuri kept his voice neutral, aware that the slightest hint of alpha dominance could frighten the children, especially without the comfort of their parents nearby. “Let’s make a deal; you don’t fight, and Vitya and I will tone down the “mushiness”, that sound fair?”

                “Not to me, it doesn’t!” Victor pouted, winking at his mate. Yuuri caught the teasing lilt in his voice before the girls did and chuckled.

                “Vityaaa!” Yuuri gave his mate a mock frown, pretending to scold him in front of the girls. The trick wasn’t working, judging by the gagging sounds that filled the kitchen.

                “I’m bored!” Lutz huffed, flopping on the kitchen floor next to Makkachin.

                “Me too!” Axel moaned, her phone dropped onto the table as she planted her chin on her folded arms.

                “Okay, what do you want to do?” Victor asked, putting the last packet of dog biscuits away. “You’re our guests today, so ladies’ choice.”

                ~Bad choice of words.~ Yuuri warned over the Bond.

                ~Calling them guests?~ Victor blinked at him owlishly.

                ~Saying it’s ladies’ choice. They’re too much like their dad!~

                Victor detected the rising level of anxiety again and, again, dismissed it.

                ~You’re worrying about it too much, lyubov moya.~

                The girls glanced between each other for a few moments. Yuuri had heard people say that twins and triplets seemed to shared an emotional bond, almost appearing to read each other’s minds. But it felt like he was watching them share a silent conversation, slightest twitches in their rosy cheeks and at their corners of their brown eyes revealing a piece of the chatter.

                He felt a cold hand claw at his spine when they all turned to Victor at the exact same time, a devilish gleam in their eyes and an identical curl in their lips. Even the omega noticed and started.

                “Can we give you a makeover, uncle Vitya?” three voices pleaded in unison, three grins growing wider at the widened stare of the Russian man.

                Victor glanced over them to Yuuri, who was already retreating out of the kitchen, taking Makkachin with him. He felt his husband send a plea over the Bond, the scent of rose prickling with concern.

                “You did say ladies’ choice.” Yuuri said matter-of-factly, his eyes sparkling as he struggled to keep his smile under control. The girls nodded profusely, already grabbing at Victor’s hands to shove him into a chair at the table.

                “I’ll get our kit!” Axel cheered, running down the hall to her satchel.

                “Kit?!” Victor’s voice came out squeaky.

                “We’ve been practising on mum,” Loop said gleefully, showing a terrified Victor a photo on her phone of a bedraggled Yuuko, her face resembling that of an amateur clown, “omegas always look so pretty in makeup, don’t they?” she added, looking to Yuuri for confirmation.

                “I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job.” Yuuri’s encouragement sent the triplets into a squealed frenzy as they poured the contents of their vanity case onto the table and scrabbled to find the best tutorial video online, arguing about “skin tones” and “contouring” (whatever that meant).

                Victor glared at his husband as he made a swift exit.

                ~Traitor!~ he hissed with a sulky tone. ~You’re supposed to protect me!~

                ~I did try to warn you.~ Yuuri shrugged with a lopsided grin. ~Have fun, Koibito!~

***

                Three hours later, Victor was ready to pull his hair out.

                He had been poked, prodded, almost blinded by mascara and choked on lip-gloss until the girls had deemed him fit enough to present to Yuuri. When they had called the alpha back into the kitchen, Yuuri had had to run out of the room to disguise a laugh as a coughing fit. And then the giggling alpha had refused to let Victor look in a mirror until he had taken several photos on his phone.

                ~Will you stop enjoying this so much?~ Victor had snapped as Yuuri wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, his shoulders shaking from the force of restrained laughter.

                ~Nope. Can’t be done.~

                “Isn’t he pretty?” Lutz had beamed, twisting a stray strand of silver hair round her finger until she was satisfied it would lay how she liked it.

                “Oh, the prettiest omega in the universe!” Yuuri had proudly declared, making the triplets cheer and high-five each other.

                ~But I already knew that.~ he had added over the Bond soothingly. The flattery did not help his husband’s darkening mood.

                “Can I look now?” Victor had pleaded. Axel rummaged in her satchel until she found a hand mirror and passed it over. Victor might have snatched it, but he didn’t really notice.

                He had almost whined out loud. His soft hair had been scraped back at painful angles into several bunches, none of which were identical or in any form of pattern, making him look like he’d been electrocuted. The foundation they’d used was too dark, his alabaster skin caked in terracotta, leaving his neck looking like a sheet of paper under his chin. His eyebrows had been tinted, looking like harsh black lines (which Victor prayed wasn’t permanent!) over his blue eyes. The girls had used several shades of blue along his eyelids – it was supposed to look blended, but somehow made him look like a drag queen – and their attempts at contouring his cheeks made him look like his face had shrunken in on itself. The finishing touch was the tacky-tasting lip-gloss, a shade of pink that looked like it belonged on Barbie’s Malibu Convertible, not across his heart-shaped mouth.

                “Well?” Loop had asked, her eyes sparking expectantly. “What do you think?”

                ~Be nice.~ Yuuri had warned as Victor opened his mouth. ~They are only kids, after all.~

                Victor had drawn a deep, cleansing breath before answering. “Lovely. It…it’s certainly…unique.” He kept his voice as diplomatic as possible, praying the girls wouldn’t ask for more.

                This seemed to please the girls as they had squealed and proceeded to take countless pictures of their handiwork, despite Victor’s protests.

                “I can’t wait to put this on Facebook!” Lutz had cheered.

                “Facebook?!” Victor had almost choked. Yuuri had covered his mouth with his hand as his shoulders shook more violently.

                “Already put it on Instagram!” Axel had announced proudly.

                “ _Instagram?!_ ” Victor had felt like he was going to pass out. His phone almost immediately began buzzing in his pocket and he wanted to shrivel up and disappear.

                As the girls began watching the comments roll in, Victor had excused himself and ran to the bathroom, scrubbing at his face and yanking his hair out of the multitude of scrunchies. He had watched the white surface of the sink turn brown and blue and pink, the colours swirling with the water. That was going to stain, he knew it. His omega senses twitching at the thought of a mess that he couldn’t clean up straight away.

                Yuuri had leaned lazily against the bathroom door, grinning at the dark scowl on his mate’s face.

                “I did warn you.” He teased again.

                “Maybe you should have a go.” Victor hissed through gritted teeth.

                Yuuri shook his head, still laughing. “Alphas have the wrong skin type for makeup. Not soft enough. Not like yours, Vitya.” He ran a fingertip along Victor’s jaw as the Russian man glowered at him, slapping his hand away in a huff.

                Victor opened his mouth to retort, but a distressed whine from the living room made them both turn their heads. Yuuri was the first down the stairs, Victor hot on his heels as sounds of hushed apologies and whimpers filtered down the hallway.

                As soon as he entered the living room, Makkachin bolted out of the door, crashing head-first into Victor, who immediately began fussing over the poodle in Russian.

                “What happened?” Yuuri asked, his alpha protective gene prickling at the distressed whines of his pet and the sympathetic croons of his mate.

                The girls huddled together, brown eyes wide with guilt and dread. “We were only trying to brush his fur!” Loop said quickly, holding out a hairbrush as proof.

                “With your hairbrush?” Yuuri gasped. “His fur’s too thick for that – he has his own brush in the den. No wonder he’s making that noise!”

                “We didn’t mean to hurt him!” Lutz whimpered with a wobbly bottom lip.

                “I know you didn’t,” Yuuri sensed the tension building in the room and fought to get control of the situation, “but you can’t just yank at his fur like that. Not only does it hurt, you could damage it. Come on, let’s get his brush and I’ll show you how to do it.”

                That seemed to do the trick. The girls instantly calmed down, fussing over Makkachin as Yuuri knelt next to him, teaching them how to work in stages, starting at the top of his head before moving to larger areas like his back, making sure the brush didn’t dig into his skin.

                Victor preened at the sight of his mate, passing on wisdom, teaching the next generation with a higher level of patience than he’d expected.

                _A natural parent. My alpha is a natural parent._

After Makkachin had been thoroughly pampered by his pack leader (and received dozens of kisses from the visiting pups), the poodle led the girls into the den to find a ball for them to play fetch with.

                Yuuri and Victor took the moment of quiet to head into the kitchen. Yuuri ducked his head into the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke, passing one to Victor. The omega pressed the cold can against his neck, hissing at the contact.

                “You alright?” Yuuri asked, already reaching over their empathic link to detect any signs of distress from his mate.

                “Who knew getting your makeup done would be so exhausting?” Victor laughed, sipping on his drink.

                “I tried to tell you; they’re too much like their dad.” Yuuri smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter.

                “Do you think they’ll all present as alphas, if they’re so much like Takeshi?”

                Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “It’s hard to tell at their age. A lot of people thought I’d be a beta like mum and dad before I presented, even though Mari was an alpha. Something about me being “too shy” to be an alpha.”

                Victor chuckled. “You’re still shy, for an alpha.”

                “But that’s my point – just because I’m naturally shy, doesn’t change the fact that I’m an alpha. So even though the girls are so much like Taka it sometimes scares me, that doesn’t mean they’ll all be alphas.”

                Victor nodded; his mate made a good point. “My money’s on Axel being an alpha.”

                Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “You’re betting on their presentation?”

                Victor shrugged. “Like you haven’t thought about it!”

                Yuuri laughed. “I’ve wondered about it, but I’ve not bet on it!”

                “It might make things interesting.” Victor winked with a sly grin.

                Yuuri scoffed. “I am not placing a bet on their presentation for your amusement, Victor.”

                “Oooh, using my real name.” Victor teased. “I must be in trouble!”

                Yuuri swallowed thickly as Victor placed his drink on the counter, pinning the alpha to the counter with a well-placed hand on either side of him. “W-we made a deal with the girls, remember?”

                Victor nudged his nose along his husband’s. “The girls aren’t here, are they?”

                With a quick glance over Victor’s shoulder, just in case three heads popped in through the door, Yuuri pitched forward, capturing his mate’s lips in a heated kiss. The happy sigh that resonated from the omega made his tummy flip and he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Victor’s jeans, holding him gently to his chest.

                “Hey, you guys promised!”

                Victor broke away from the kiss with a wet chuckle as Yuuri’s face burned bright red. Axel was standing in the doorway, arms folded and scowling at them, like she’d just caught them with a hand in the cookie jar rather than kissing.

                ‘Probably just as bad in a child’s mind.’ Yuuri thought with a sombre shake of his head.

                “I thought you were playing with Makkachin.” Victor said brightly, retrieving his drink from the counter.

                “We are, I just wanted to ask you something about one of his chew toys.”

                Yuuri frowned. “What about his chew toys?”

                “Is it a special training toy, like for pretending he’s caught a live rabbit or something?”

                Yuuri’s frown burrowed even deeper. “What are you talking about?”

                “The purple buzzing one we found in your bedroom.” The triplet said exasperatedly, annoyed that the grownups were playing dumb with her. “You know, the one in the box with his rope and stuff.”

                Victor spat out his mouthful of coke, brown liquid spraying all over the countertop. Yuuri’s can slipped out of his hand, clashing on the tiled floor.

                “We…we don’t keep any dog toys in our bedroom…”

                Axel frowned for a moment before her eyes grew wide, her lips forming a small ‘o’ shape. “Oh! Was that a Christmas present for him? Like a surprise? Oops. Sorry, uncle Yuuri!”

                Victor didn’t have the heart to scold the girl, not when she was staring at her shuffling feet, twisting her fingers together and blushing. He went over to her and gently patted her head in a reassuring manner.

                Yuuri, on the other hand, was already running out of the kitchen, practically screaming for Makkachin, his stomach ready to throw up whatever contents were struggling to stay down. Taking the stairs two at a time, he threw open the bedroom door, praying to anyone who would listen that Axel was just playing a prank on him.

                She wasn’t.

                Sat at the foot of their bed, looking very proud of himself, was Makkachin. The poodle was in the middle of a game of tug-of-war with Lutz, his jaws clamped around a huge dildo that Yuuri had bought for Victor as a joke valentine’s present when they had first started dating, whilst Loop cheered the poodle on. His alpha sense of pride had swelled at how the omega had gushed over it (claiming that it reminded him of Yuuri when they were apart) and over the years it still made an appearance when the mood struck them.

                Never again. That toy was going to get burned. And Makkachin was going to need an emergency trip to the vet for doggy therapy.

                “Let go of that!” Yuuri yelled, startling both the poodle and Lutz. As the vibrator hit the carpet (still buzzing, much to Yuuri’s horror) he snatched it away, holding it gingerly, like it was a bomb ready to detonate. “Out! Everybody out!” he gestured wildly at the bedroom door.

                Lutz and Loop quickly ran out of the bedroom, eyes cast down and whimpering. Even Makkachin made a hasty retreat, his tail firmly between his legs and his ears hung low against his fluffy head.

                Yuuri took a few deep breaths, shaking. Shit. He had come too close to giving an alpha command. To a child and a dog, no less!

                _Calm down. Calm down!_

~Yuuri?~ Victor asked timidly, sensing the alpha’s agitation. ~Why are the girls crying?~

                Yuuri quickly came out of the bedroom, flinging the ruined toy onto the bed and went back downstairs. He felt his heart lurch at the sight of Victor stooped over three sobbing girls, gently shushing them as they bawled into their hands.

                “We-we’re sorry!”

                “We didn’t mean any harm!”

                “We were only playing!”

                “ _Don’t be mad at us, alpha!_ ”

                That did it.

                Yuuri dropped to his knees, growling low, releasing a strong surge of calming alpha pheromones into the air, keeping a safe distance from the triplets. He knew his vanilla scent wouldn’t have the same reassuring effect as the oak scent of their father, but he hoped that his scent was imprinted on them enough for them to recognise him as a friend, even in their current state.

                Slowly, the bawling softened to whimpers, the stream of tears ebbing away under the brush of small hands over chubby cheeks. The triplets keened in response, high-pitched and seeking comfort from an adult. Victor released his own rose scent, the omega hormones having a better effect than Yuuri’s alpha ones.

                “I’m sorry, girl. Honestly.” Yuuri said in a hushed voice. “I panicked.”

                “Why?” Loop asked. “What did we do wrong?”

                “You didn’t do anything wrong, zolotse.” Victor reassured, the use of the Russian pet name making the girl’s eyes shimmer. “It’s a grownup thing. I’m sure we’ll tell you about it when you’re older.”

                ~Over my dead body!~ Yuuri squeaked.

                Victor cast him a dark look, silencing his mate. His omega brooding instincts were telling him to comfort the pups in front of him and his alpha was not helping the situation.

                “I think we all need to take a timeout.” The Russian omega said slowly, keeping his scent lingering over the triplets, cocooning them. His soft smile made the corners of his eyes wrinkle, the sapphire of his irises sparkling with warmth.

                “Who wants pizza?”

***

                Later that evening, when Yuuko came to pick the girls up, everyone had made a pact not to mention the toy fiasco. The less said about it, the better. Thankfully, even the triplets agreed to that (the bribery of ice cream after pizza probably tipped the scales in Yuuri’s favour).

                “I hope they weren’t too much trouble.” Yuuko cast a knowing glance at her daughters, who shrugged indignantly in return. “I’m sure they’re getting close to Presentation Day; their moods have been all over the place.”

                “They were no trouble at all!” Victor beamed, his dazzling thousand-watt smile firmly in place. The one he saved for photoshoots and press conferences.

                Yuuko hummed, looking between him and Yuuri, who kept his face as blank as possible. Yuuko probably knew all of his tells as well as Victor. He just hoped she couldn’t today.

                “We gave uncle Vitya a makeover!” Axel announced smugly, making Victor grimace again, suddenly remembering the state of his bathroom sink.

                Yuuko sniggered. “I know. I saw the photos.”

                Victor choked. “Wait a minute – you actually _did_ put those photos on Instagram?!”

                The wicked snigger of three pre-teen girls made all the blood drain from his face and he wanted to sink to his knees.

                Yuuko affectionately patted his arms, her inner omega empathising with his turmoil. “I probably should have warned you – they take after their dad.”

                ~Told you!~ Yuuri said smugly.

                ~Oh, shut up!~ Victor snapped back with a pouty lip.

                After a smattering of goodbye hugs and kisses from the girls, Victor and Yuuri collapsed onto the couch in the living room with melodramatic sighs. The alpha instinctively raised his left arm, letting the omega curl up into his lap. Yuuri’s fingers wove themselves into Victor’s hair, smoothing out a particularly stubborn knot left there by a scrunchie earlier.

                “Yep. I’ve decided.” Victor stated, his lips forming a firm line. “I don’t want triplets.”

                Yuuri laughed tiredly. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way, Vitya. It’s the luck of the draw.”

                Victor sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Can you imagine putting up with that every day? Three little monsters, running wild.”

                Yuuri hummed in agreement. “Three silver-haired demons, chasing poor Makkachin.”

                Victor stilled in Yuuri’s lap. “Three little boys with messy raven hair…laughing as they play video games…”

                Yuuri felt the velvety pull from his omega’s brooding instincts. “Three little girls…dancing at Minako’s studio…”

                “…all of them sitting on the couch as we watch a Disney movie on a Saturday night…”

                “…three sets of school uniforms…”

                “…three times as many hugs and kisses…”

                Victor shifted in Yuuri’s lap, gazing up at his husband. Chocolate eyes met sapphire blue.

                As Yuuri leaned down, Victor reached up. They met each other in the middle with a tender, deep kiss, a shared sigh drifting between them.

                Victor smiled into the kiss. ~I suppose our children would be different…~

                ~Of course, Vitya.~ Yuuri felt his alpha mating instincts rising. ~Because you would be their Papa.~

                Victor purred at the title. ~And you would be their Dadda.~

                Yuuri growled as his mate filled their Bond with gentle words, soft purrs and wave after wave of sweet roses. Displaying that supernatural strength that only alphas possessed, he scooped the taller man in his arms and proceeded to carry him, bridal style, up the stairs.

                “Where are we going?” Victor giggled, nuzzling against Yuuri’s scent gland in a tantalising way that made his husband pick up his pace.

                “Where do you think?” Yuuri laughed. “Let’s see if we can make some triplets for you.”

                Victor shivered, grinning salaciously. “How do we go about doing that? I thought you said it was the luck of the draw?”

                As Yuuri kicked their bedroom door closed behind them, Victor nearly drowned in a sea of vanilla and sandalwood as his mate growled in his head:

                “You know what they say; three times the charm!”

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!***
> 
> Next Sunday, **November 11th** , I will posting a very special, very romantic chapter of The Baby Diaries.
> 
> Hope to see you then <3
> 
> I practically live in the comments, so drop me a line and I'll reply xxxx


End file.
